


Life Through an Alien Lens

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Science Fiction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Twins Devon and Darla are captured by aliens, made to serve various masters, and experience a wide range of sexual experiences. This is a description of how the brother and sister spend their childhood.





	Life Through an Alien Lens

Part 1: Childhood Changes

Shivering with fear, Devon and Darla gripped each other's hands tightly as they were ushered forward. At seven-years-old, the twins were aware that something very bad had happened to their ship and that their mommy and daddy were no longer with them. Moreover, they both realized that this ship, with it's sharp edges and dark shadows and scary looking aliens, was very different from the warm and welcoming interior of the UCD Swan; their parents' deep space exploration vessel and the only home they could remember. Clad only in their pajamas, the twins weaved through the confusing corridors while the guards behind them occasionally corrected their course and steered them to some unknown destination.

A door appeared before them and the twins' anxiety spiked. Though they couldn't read the alien language posted above the portal, both knew that their fate lay beyond the ominous black gateway and neither were particularly inclined to pass through. When the door opened, however, neither had time to contemplate what was next as the guards, apparently ready for this prisoner escort to be finished, roughly pushed the youngsters past the threshold before the door snapped shut behind the kids. For little Darla, this was simply too much. Letting out a loud wail, the girl suddenly began to weep violently as she stood stock still, eyes closed and her thin nighty little protection from the terror consuming her. Devon wanted to cry as well, but the little boy summoned all his strength and remained quiet.

In front of the children was a bevy of what appeared to be medical equipment and several of the aliens busily participating in a variety of tasks. Roughly humanoid in shape and wearing uniforms similar to the guards, the aliens had smooth brown skin and no visible hair. Their wide insect-like eyes were prominently featured on their face while their mouths seemed to take up the entire bottom-half of their heads and was made up of a dark gelatinous membrane that vibrated as they spoke to each other. Each hand contained seven long and dexterous fingers that moved smoothly over their workstations and none appeared to notice Devon and Darla.

Just as Devon began to wonder what he and his sister were going to do, two aliens, previously unseen because they were on the side of the room, swiftly fell upon the twins and, picking the children up, strode confidently into the fray. Before Devon or Darla could react, both found themselves on individual beds, much like the medical beds back on the Swan, and a gaggle of aliens, now seemingly very interested, surrounded each child. Though Devon and Darla protested, fought, and cried, their pajamas were quickly removed and their limbs were stretched away from their torsos. Four thin elastic bands, cool to the touch and feeling of leather, were slid effectively onto each limb and pushed up to the base until they seemed to symbolically separate the children's arms and legs from their torsos. Then the aliens stepped backwards.

Confused, Devon and Darla took a moment to look at each other and see that their sibling wore the same four bands. "What... What is..." began Darla before one of the aliens pressed a small button on the command console and her question was interrupted by a surprised yelp. The bands were doing something.

As each child looked at the arm bands curiously, their limbs below the bands suddenly blinked out of existence. First they were there, solid and real. The next moment they were gone, as if they never existed. In their place was a small flesh-like covering that seemed to cap the missing limb much as the flesh of an amputee would grow over an incision. Both Devon and Darla cried out in horror and their eyes darted to their legs where, to their horror, they discovered that everything below the bands on their hips had disappeared and was replaced by the same flesh-like cap. The shock of loosing their limbs in such a dramatic fashion had an obvious effect - both immediately tried to sit up and protest. However, with no arms or legs, the children discovered that their balance, and indeed their mobility, was now completely gone. Devon, so surprised by his lack of balance, began to roll to his side and it was the quick reaction of one of the aliens that saved the boy from tumbling to the ground.

......

The children needn't have worried, however. Over the course of the next few days, as the alien craft sped towards it's home, the children would discover that their limbs still existed. Indeed, though they couldn't understand the technology involved, both Devon and Darla learned that when the bands were activated, their limbs were encased in a pocket of subspace and the band, which intercepted all incoming data directed to their limbs, simply replaced that data with the feeling of the fleshy covering now seemingly grafted to their skin. While in the bands, the children had, for all practical purposes, no arms and legs. When out of the bands, which occurred every few hours so the children could clean themselves, relieve themselves, eat, and exercise a bit, both Devon and Darla were both normal seven-year-olds.

......

Part 2: Adolescence Acceptance

Mo'olak Jtsktto, one of the most renowned engineers of the Empire, sat in the most comfortable chair of his home and stared at the two human pets who floated only a short distance from him; their bodies lying parallel to the ground as their heads stared at the ceiling. He'd purchased them only an hour ago for his son U'llka in the hopes that the boy would learn some responsibility in caring for another living creature. He'd originally only selected the female but, as the human children began to make an obnoxious noise, he decided that these two, obviously siblings, would be able to entertain each other when U'llka was busy elsewhere and thus purchased the pair. Scanning the two, Mo'olak pondered his purchase.

The male and the female were roughly the same size, their bodies armless and legless as the bands held them captive and easy to handle. Reaching out, Mo'olak drew his finger lightly down the female's left hip and across the flesh-band covering her missing limb. She let out a small squeak, the touch obviously surprising. Taking hold of the male, Mo'olak spun the human upside down so that it was now facing the floor and proceeded to re-check the small anti-gravity emitter that had been installed along the flesh of child's spine. Satisfied, Mo'olak spun the male around again and stared at his son's newest pets.

Their skin was smooth and pale, with the only hair being that on the top of their heads. It was dark in color, somewhere between a black and a brown. The male's hair was much shorter than the female's hair - almost certainly a cultural idiosyncrasy - and though he personally found the idea of hair to be distasteful, he decided not to do anything about it. Their bodies were similar in muscle tone and make-up, though Mo'olak supposed that these two would diverge developmentally when their bodies transitioned into adulthood. Their eyes were green, their noses small and upturned, and their mouths, quivering in fear at the moment, seemingly too small to be much use for anything. The main difference between the two was their genitals, which Mo'olak gave a cursory glance at before leaning back into his seat. The Empire, Mo'olak knew, rarely encountered humans. He was glad. "Ugly creatures..." he muttered to himself.

...

U'llka was jubilant that evening when he got home and discovered his new pets. At eight-years-old, U'llka had been anxious to get a pet and demonstrate his ability to be responsible. After thanking his father profusely and with many promises that he would take good care of the humans, U'llka and his father had a long discussion about responsibility and the nature of caring for another living creature. He'd have to take the humans outside regularly so they could do their business and train them so as to make their needs known. He would also need to clean them after said business was done as they couldn't clean themselves. He'd need to feed them regularly. Most importantly, he'd need to make sure they received their medications so they didn't get sick and so that their limbs didn't weaken or atrophy from non-use (as father and son decided it would be much too much trouble to actually release the humans from the bands - thus they would be given medications so as to keep their bodies in good condition). When U'llka asked about sex, his father assured him that he could engage in sex-play with his pets (as it was normal and as U'llka, a very sexual child himself, needed an outlet) but that he better not harm the pets. Linking the pet's anti-gravity units to his own bioneural implant so he could direct the pets with a thought, and with a great hug for his father, U'llka, with Devon and Darla floating behind him, headed off to bed.

...

Then U'llka remembered that he had responsibilities. He fed the pets. He took them out and somehow, through demonstrations and pantomime, convinced them to do their business in the yard (the pets both initially refused and turned red when they finally released their bladders). Then he cleaned them up (causing them again to turn red). Then he went off to bed.

...

"I don't know" Darla said snappishly to Devon the next day when the small child alien had finally left them alone. Devon, always thinking that she might know something he didn't know, had been pestering her for the past few minutes as to what she thought was going on. The child alien had fed them by hand. He had given them water. He had... had taken them outside, again, and made them potty while floating a foot above the grass. Had even used a wet cloth to wipe them down afterward; the memory of the creature touching Darla's girl parts and her bottom making Darla feel embarrassed. "I think that... I think we're pets Devon" she said in a subdued voice, the thought suddenly hitting her and making her woozy. Her nose suddenly began to itch and she tried, without success, to scratch it. Looking down at her missing arms and legs, Darla gave a sigh. She had no arms and legs now. At least, she didn't have any until they let her out of the arm and leg bands.

"We can't be pets, stupid" Devon said petulantly, though his skeptical look made it seem as if he agreed with her assessment. Turning her head to give her brother a look, she couldn't help but stare at his missing limbs and wonder.

The door suddenly open and the child alien came in, speaking in the odd language of the aliens and clearly excited. As the siblings watched, the small alien, about the same size as they would be with their missing limbs, stripped out of its outer cloths and stood proudly naked in front of the floating twins. Oddly enough, though it had weird bug-eyes and the lower half of it's head was some sort of huge membrane-mouth, the body of the creature looked surprisingly human. Sure, Darla thought to herself for a moment, it has six nipples. Sure, the creature had a small lump where it's private parts should be. Sure, its hands and feet had too many fingers and the skin was kind of tan-brown. But glancing between the alien and her brother, there seemed to be more similarities than differences.

The alien, looking at them, began to use one hand to rub it's nipples while the other hand slipped between it's legs and began to rub the bulge there. Darla, unsure what was happening, felt certain something naughty was going on. Then the alien let out a throaty moan and Darla realized that, whatever the creature was doing, it was making itself feel good. The thought confused her. A moment later, the creature sat down on it's bed and Darla and Devon floated directly in front of it, turning slightly so that the three were staring at each other. The creature pointed to its nipple and then pointed to Darla. Nothing happened. Obviously thinking, the creature pointed to Darla and pointed to it's nipple. Again, nothing happened.

An idea seemed to strike the creature and it slowly sat forward, pulling Darla's floating torso towards it. As Darla watched, somewhat scared, the creature's face approached her chest and, before she could react, the creature's mouth was on her own nipple.

Darla squeaked. The feeling was like nothing she'd ever felt. The membrane was warm and slick and seemed to encase her flat seven-year-old breast in its confines. Then, before she could even get used to that feeling, the cilia inside the membrane began to rub and tease and tickle her nipple.

"Mmmm" Darla mumbled involuntarily, the nice feelings being generated in her nipple causing her to moan slightly at their unexpected goodness.

"Darla. Darla, you ok? What's it doing?" whisper Devon.

"It's... It's nice Devon..." the girl responded, the alien having reached up with its hand and begun to tweak her now erect nub as it moved it's mouth to her other sensitive nipple. "Oh Devvvvoooooonnnnnn" she breathed huskily, the feelings going straight to her head. "This feels so niiiiccccceeeeee....."

The tickling and teasing continued for a few more moments before the alien backed away, looking up at her expectantly. Darla glanced down at it, noticing that the creature seemed to be waiting for her response. Darla nodded dreamily; pretty sure of what she thought the alien was expecting. Suddenly, her body drifted downward and she found her face pressed against one of the alien's own stiff nipples. Like a baby to a nursing mother, Darla opened her mouth and the taut nipple of the alien slid into her mouth, the tan nub fleshy and tasting both woody and smoky but not altogether unpleasant.

The alien let out an obvious sigh and slid its hands under Darla, finding her nipples once again and pinching the stiff tits much to Darla's delight. For some time, the alien continued to tease her nipples, the good feelings encouraging Darla to use her mouth and tongue to suckle and nibble it's own nipple. Several times, the creature shifted her around so that she was focused on a new teat and several times, the alien pulled her off and licked and suckled her own stiff buds. The room filled with the low and pleasant moans of Darla and the alien before, quite unexpectedly, the alien pushed Darla's head farther south and she no longer found a nipple to suck. Instead, as her head made it's way between the aliens spread open legs, she took a moment to glance up at it. The alien, sensing her hesitation, began to rub the small bulge where its private parts should be and let out another throaty moan.

By this point, Darla was feeling great and simply accepted what the alien was asking her to do. Slowly, she leaned her head forward and began to lick small hump. Like the alien's nipple, the flesh tasted woody and smoky. Unlike the alien's nipple, the pouch was incredibly soft, fleshy, and made Darla think that there was liquid contained within. As far as she could tell, though, there was no hole or exit to this fleshy mound. Using her tongue to rapidly lick the flesh up and down, Darla was pleased that to hear the alien moan louder than before. Taking a moment to look up, the alien, staring at her, seemed to encourage her with its eyes before turning and focusing on her brother.

Devon had been watching the whole Wthing in silence but, when he started to float towards the alien, he gave a startled yelp. "Darla! Darla, what's it going to do?" he asked his sister. Darla had no answer and, knowing there was nothing she could do, chose instead to continue to lick and nibble the alien's fleshy private parts. "Oh! It's licking my nipple! Darla! It's... It's... Hmmmmmm..." Darla smiled inwardly, hearing the contentment in her brothers voice. It was the same contentment that she...

"No! No! Please no!" her brother said suddenly and with a great deal more fright. Darla stopped licking and, holding her head up and looking at her brother for the first time since this whole ordeal began, realized something was amiss. No, not amiss. It was just... His peter was longer than when she'd last seen it. Before she could contemplate this, however, the alien's hand suddenly found the back of her head and it gently pushed her back to her task. As she began to lick again, her eyes caught sight of the alien slipping it's mouth over her brother's peter while her brother continued to protest. A sudden intake of breath from her brother caused her to look up in alarm but the following "ohhhhhhhh" and the delight in his voice convinced her all was well. For the next few minutes, Darla used her tongue to tease the alien's privates while her brother began to moan and whimper as the alien licked and sucked his immature boyhood and tiny balls.

Darla noticed something was going on when the moans of her brother and the alien changed sharply. The fleshy pouch she was licking had begun to pulse and, as the pulses increased in frequency, so too did the aliens moaning. Moreover, the alien began to wriggle around a lot more and, if it wasn't for the hand behind her head, Darla would have found it very difficult to continue to tease the flesh. Being a smart girl, however, Darla understood the subtle signs that the alien was enjoying itself and she attacked the flesh with a renewed vigor. Her brother, on the other hand, had begun to grunt in a strange way.

"Darla!" "Darla!" "Make it stop! Something's wrong!" "Darla! I gotta pee! I gotta pee!!!" he moaned in between grunts.

"Oh! Oh! No! Stop! Stop!" he squealed suddenly. "No! NO! NOOO! OHHHHH!!!!! OHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!" he cried out, the pleasure in his voice convincing Darla that he was being overwhelmed with good feelings as his long throaty moan resonated in the room.

At that very moment, the alien's legs shot out and, with Darla still licking and sucking the rapidly pulsing flesh as fast as she could, it began to emit it's own loud moans of joy. The room was abuzz with moans for some time before Darla was pulled from between the creatures legs and up towards her brother. The creature, obviously satisfied, lay on it's back and pulled both Darla and Devon towards it, resting their heads gently upon it's shoulders

"Devon" Darla whispered to her brother.

"Yeah" he replied sleepily, his voice husky from the excitement.

"What happened?"

"I... I don't know... But it felt great... It was sucking on my..." Devon stopped immediately, seeming as if he was embarrassed by what had just happened.

"I know, but what happened?" Darla said, sensing her brother's embarrassment but sure there was something she was missing.

"It was... I think... It kinda felt like all the energy was going to my... My privates... and I felt like I had to pee but then it felt more like..."

The alien quickly sat up and spun around so it was sitting on it's knees while staring at the twins. It's eye darted between the two and eventually settled on Darla. It began to speak in it's alien gibberish and the tone sounded almost... apologetic. Suddenly, Darla began to slide forward while gently rolling onto her back. In only a second, Darla was laying flat on her back with her brother floating to her right and the alien between her legs. Or at least it would have been had she had legs. "What... What is it doing Devon?" Darla asked as she stared up at the creature whose face was now ominously close to her own privates.

"Um... I think maybe its..." Devon began before the alien's hands slipped forward and found Darla's nipples.

"Hmmm" she moaned quietly as the alien began to stroke her rising tits; its fingers sliding along her skin seductively. Then, as both she and her brother watched, it lowered its head towards her own immature girlhood. Slowly, as if time was no longer marching forward, she watched as the alien's wide mouth seemed to engulf the entire front half of her pelvis; her lack of legs suddenly no longer such a bad thing as the creature had ample access to her most private place. The warmth of the membrane touched her vaginal lips and slid carefully over her hairless mound. The warmth was wonderful and Darla let out a small sigh. Then, the interior of the membrane seemed to open and suddenly dozens of small cilia began to stroke and tease her sex.

"Deeevvvonnnnnn" she moaned, her eyes closed as the wonderful feelings from her breasts and privates began to blend into a wonderfully intoxicating feeling.

"I know Darla. I know." Devon said softly as he watched the alien go down on his sister.

Suddenly, the alien's tongue made an appearance and casually licked across her cunny, eliciting a sharp grunt from the seven-year-old. Uninhibited, the alien's tongue began to probe her vaginal lips as it burrowed deeply into the folds of her flesh, part of it finding her clitoris while the rest pushed onward. Darla began to moan continuously, the feelings washing over her strange and new and lovely.

A sharp stab of pain shot through her as the creature's long tongue punched through her hymen but, before she could cry out, the creature's second tongue found it's target and began to vigorously assault her stiff clit. Darla began to shake, the feelings suddenly building.

"Oh! Oh Devon! Something's coming! It feels... AH! AH! AHHH!" she cried, the creature speeding up its stimulation. "OHHHH... OHHHH... OHHHHH..." she panted before letting out a sharp squeal. Her climax was building rapidly now and her body was flushed and shaking uncontrollably. The alien must have accepted that she was close because its fingers began to dance across her nipples quickly while its mouth cilia teased her immature pussy; one tongue rapidly flicking her clit, and the second tongue beginning to piston in and out of her cunny, fucking the young girl with a quick and sure pace.

"Devon" "OH NO!" "Something happening!" "Help!" "OH! OH! OH! OH! NO! NO! NO!" Suddenly, the girl climaxed, her cunny spasming around the tongues assaulting it at high speed. Darla screamed incoherently, the pleasure intense as her first orgasm crashed into her unprepared body.

"AHHH!!! AHHH!!! AHHHHH!!!!" she screamed, before passing out. ...

The last three years had been wonderful for U'llka. His two pets were well behaved, well trained, and fun to have sex-play with. During the day, he'd sit by his father's side and absorb his parent's technological and engineering knowledge while his pets chatted quietly across the room in their primitive language. The days were grueling for U'llka because he desperately wanted to become, and surpass, the engineer that his father was. Thus, he asked many technical questions about physics, mathematics, and the applied sciences so as to develop his own educational skills. Sometimes, when there was a lull in the conversation between he and his father, U'llka swore he felt like the pets were listening in but that feeling was fleeting as his pets certainly couldn't understand anything they were saying.

The responsibilities of taking care of his pets had become second nature. He fed them by hand twice a day and gave them all the proper medication. He'd give them each a bath once a week and thoroughly clean them from top to bottom. During the day, they would whine if they needed to go out and he would quickly get them outside to relieve themselves. Initially reluctant, now the male and female would urinate and defecate wherever he pointed. And he didn't even mind using the cleaning cloth to wipe them down afterwards!

Being young, U'llka had not yet gone through the change into adolescence and his genital sack had not yet developed into a penis. That meant, of course, that he could not effectively mate with either of his pets but this didn't stop U'llka from getting wonderful feelings when his pets licked and nuzzled the sensitive mound of flesh or one of his very sensitive nipples. Moreover, he'd trained the pets (the male was a bit more reluctant than the female but quickly took to it's role) to sexually please him and both pleased him regularly two or three times a night. Their mouths were warm and wet and wonderful while their tongues could get him off every time - especially when one would be licking his mound while another sucked on a nipple.

And, being a rather randy child, U'llka used his own hands and mouth to please the pets several times a night as well! Yes, life was good for U'llka. Then his father sold his favorite pets to a merchant on the other side of the world.

...

The three years after they became pets had been a learning experience like none other for Devon and Darla. During the day, their young owner would sit across the room and learn from his (for the owner was indeed a boy) father. At the same time, Devon and Darla would pretend to be preoccupied but would be carefully listening and translating what they were hearing. It was difficult at first, of course, but the twins, immersed in this alien culture, adapted quickly and became relatively proficient and understanding the language of the aliens. They couldn't speak it, of course, because they lacked the unique vocal cords necessary, but they could understand it. And their owners seemed to have no idea! Day after day, Devon and Darla absorbed the same knowledge their young owner absorbed and the two of them religiously memorized every detail.

They were, indeed, treated as pets but that became routine and both children got used to the constant nudity, the pettings, the feedings, the outside bathroom, and all the rest. They also quickly became used to sucking on their young owner's nipples and his odd bulge between his legs. Devon and Darla talked about that bulge all the time, speculating about what it was until an overheard conversation informed them that the youngster would be growing his penis in the next several years. They actually came to enjoy pleasing their owner and, when the young alien was shaking with good feelings, Devon and Darla would wink at each other and acknowledge a job well done.

They also learned a lot about their own bodies. Both became addicted to the climaxes their owner would induce in them and came to crave their nights with him. His cilia filled mouth would suck their tits until they squealed and would make Devon scream when they teased and tortured his hard little pecker and nuts. The alien's naughty tongues would lap at Darla's stiff clitty and fuck her to climax after climax while she shuddered in appreciation.

And then they were sold to a merchant far away.

..................

Part 3: Adulthood Advances

Ta'shngat Bbeetra had a problem. A merchant of great renown whose busy life as a businesswoman required her constant engagement, she found little time to be a parent to her five sons. In fact, for much of their lives, Ta'shngat was on the road while her mate, may the star lords remember him fondly, cared for the rambunctious youngsters while teaching them about the Empire and their mother's trade. However, when her mate died several years earlier, Ta'shngat faced a difficult choice: give up her vast mercantile Empire to stay home with her offspring or bring them with her as she traveled. She chose the latter; moving from city to city every few days with her boys while the six of them lived out of hotel rooms. Up until now, that decision had been a good one as she had been able to both spend time with her boys and teach them about their birthright. Now, though, with her youngest son's genital sack having fallen away to reveal his adolescent penis, the problems had begun.

Male children were always sexually precocious. That was a fact of life. Male adolescents were incredibly sexually aggressive and sought sex regularly. That was another fact of life. But as Ta'shngat had been warned many times over the years by more experienced mothers and was now experiencing first hand, the moment all the male siblings in a brood became adolescents (and hence sexually mature), a unique hormonal shift occurred making them exponentially more sexually adventurous. One moment, little Xl'ar was tagging along with his four older brothers, his penis still incased in his genital sack and his older brothers all very interested in sex but easy enough for Ta'shngat to handle. The next moment, Xl'ar's penis was standing proud and all five boys were chasing after every female (and many males) they encountered. It's been a disaster! Female clients, male staff, females and males on the street. Her boys were uncontrollable. The last straw, of course, was finding her two oldest, Bn'ar and Fy'ar, in their hotel room fucking some pre-adolescent female they'd grabbed in an alley. Ta'shngat was furious. Of course, she let them finish. And then Jk'ar and Nw'ar had to have a turn. Then Xl'ar had a turn. But Ta'shngat put a stop to a second round and promptly through the female out!

And then opportunity struck. An old friend of hers told her that his son was soon to enter adolescence and was excited to finally fuck his two human pets. This got Ta'shngat thinking and, after a bit of research, she decided to get her sons permanent sexual outlets. When she mentioned this to her friend, he offered to sell her his son's pets because his son had become a bit too fond of the creatures and her friend thought it would be best to trade them in for a Bl'trovian hound. Ta'shngat accepted the offer.

So here she was, sitting in a large suite in the premier Go'raplttr Hotel in the enchanting Btweagagle City, ready for this ordeal to be over. In the middle of the room, floating just off the ground, were her two new slaves (she wouldn't be calling them pets, of course, because they were obviously sentient - though certainly primitive). She was told that they were approximately ten earth-years old and a cursory glace would indicate that neither had really begun to enter their own transition into adolescence. They were close, surely, and the female's breasts were starting to round out, but that was all. Besides the dark hair on their heads, which her friend had cut to the length of their shoulders before sending them (as apparently it had gotten quite long), they were totally hairless. In fact, were it not for the male's obvious genitalia, it would be reasonably difficult to tell them apart.

Surrounding them were Ta'shngat's five sons. Bn'ar was late into adolescence, though he still had several years to go before reaching the age of maturity. Fy'ar came next, slightly smaller than his older brother and a little less developed. Jk'ar was the middle son, caught between boyhood and adulthood and certainly the most awkward of the five because his body was at that pivotal transition stage. Nw'ar had entered adolescence two years ago but still retained his boyish build, height, and features. And last was little Xl'ar, about the same size as the slaves and an adolescent going on three weeks. All five stared hungrily at the slaves who glanced around nervously.

"Now sons," Ta'shngat said calmly, "as I explained to you several times now, you have responsibilities to care for these slaves. To feed them. Clean them. Take them out to relieve themselves. We have also been over the human anatomy so you are aware of how you may mate with them. They are already trained, or so my friend says, but it is up to you to ensure that they are well taken care of. Do you understand?"

"Yes" came the terse reply from all five, their eyes never moving from the slaves.

"And all your sexual activities will be confined to these slaves until you reach majority and I find you a mate? No more chasing after every female you..."

"Yes. Yes, we will behave," said Fy'ar, giving Ta'shngat a look of annoyance. "Please, mother, you are kiling us here. Go to your meeting - we will be fine."

Ta'shngat smiled indulgently at her boys. All five were erect and the three youngest ones were already rubbing themselves in anticipation. "Alright. I'm going. I'm going. But remember, these slaves have never been mated with so be careful. I will not get new slaves should you injure these so you should prepare before mating with them. Don't leave this room. I will be back tonight. Goodbye boys." Slipping out the door and closing it softly, Ta'shngat chuckled to herself because none of her sons had even wished her luck or said goodbye. Still, Ta'shngat felt a great burden lift from he shoulders. Her problem was solved.

...

Ten-year-old Devon, having spent the past three years learning the alien language, knew what was coming. He and his sister were to be mated with. His old owner had often talked aloud about mating when they were engaged in sex play and, having been in this room for quite some time and having listened to the older female explain his and his sisters anatomy and how her offspring were to mate them, Devon found himself quite opposed to the idea. They were going to stick their penises in his mouth? In his sisters mouth? In her vagina? In BOTH THEIR BUTTS? No way Jose! Apparently Darla was thinking the same thing and, the moment the door closed, both he and she began to struggle furiously. Of course, it made no difference. The bands were active and Devon and Darla were, for all intensive purposes, floating torsos. With no arms and no legs, it was impossible to do much and Devon, being a bright boy, thought better of using his teeth to inflict injury on one of the aliens.

Surprisingly, the sexual assault didn't happen immediately. Instead, all five aliens leapt to their feat when they were alone and rapidly began to hash out a strategy. Devon tried to follow, he really did, but the five were speaking so rapidly and over each other, he found he only was able to glean a few parts of their conversations. Apparently, they wanted to prep him and Darla or something before the actual mating took place. Hoping his sister might have gotten more than he had, Devon turned his head to her and was about to ask for her input when both he and she were suddenly grabbed and maneuvered into the middle of the large sitting area.

Vertigo hit Devon briefly as he was flipped over so his chest was facing the ground. Pulling his head up, he saw that Darla was in a similar position except that she was slightly off to his left and was facing him. The twins made eye contact for a moment before two teenage alien bodies obscured their vision. Standing directly in front of him was one of the older aliens and he was gazing lustily down at Devon. Devon gulped. The alien moved forward slightly and Devon's vision focused on the alien cock directly in front of his face. About five inches in length and perhaps an inch and a quarter in diameter, the alien's member seemed very intimidating to Devon. Though it looked a good deal like his own cock when he got hard, Devon quickly discovered the difference between a human male and an alien male. Whereas his own erection was unbendable, the alien's erection seemed to wiggle in many different directions. Indeed, as he watched, the aliens penis straightened out, bent backwards, and then seemed to coil for a moment. Shocked, Devon hardly even noticed when the alien grasped his head and pulled him closer. The cock shot out, its soft warm flesh suddenly slapping gently against his cheek before the organ began to slither around his face. The alien, seemingly impatient to get started, used one of his fingers to try and pry open Devon's mouth. Devon refused.

Apparently frustrated, the alien grasped Devon's ear and pinched hard, causing Devon to shout in alarm. This reaction must have been just what the alien wanted and, as Devon's mouth parted slightly, the alien's cock slid between his lips and across Devon's tongue. "Hmgh!" Devon grunted in surprise as the flesh seemed to rub his gums and cheeks affectionately before the alien began to gently thrust in and out of his mouth. The taste was similar to his old owner - a sort of wood and smoke flavor that was not altogether unbearable. In fact, it wasn't particularly offensive at all. Devon ran his tongue cross the tip of the cock as it slid home and savored the taste while the alien moaned. Thinking back to the many nights spent pleasing his previous owner, Devon's instincts kicked in and he began to suction and lick the firm flesh on each stroke. Deeper and deeper the cock seemed to travel on each thrust until the tip began to poke at the back of Devon's throat. He gagged slightly, the feeling unpleasant. Luckily, the alien seemed to understand this limitation and his rhythm was altered so most, but not all, of his cock was pistoning in and out of Devon. For several seconds, all Devon could do was hold on.

A squeal to his left caused Devon to glace toward his sister. Though he could only see her lower half, as the alien she was obviously sucking obscured her head and shoulders, it became immediately clear to Devon what had caused his sister delight. Two aliens sat hunched beside her, their faces latched onto both the front and the back of her pelvis. He could clearly tell that the alien whose mouth was settled on her vagina was using its long and dexterous tongue to plunge deep and hard into her dripping sex. What Devon couldn't figure out was what the second alien was doing. Then, just as that thought passed through his mind, the alien pulled back and darted forward; giving Devon the perfect opportunity to watch it's thick tongue slide vigorously up his sisters butthole. Darla moaned around a mouthful of cock and the aliens tonguing both her holes seemed to find a rhythm. Back and forth they plunged in tandem, their tongues plowing her as she started to shudder and shake.

Devon was shocked. It's tongue was up her butt! His old master had never done that. Hell, he didn't think it was something that happened. The butt was for pooping, not for...

"MHMMH!!!" Devon grunted in surprise as the alien he was sucking continued to fuck his face. Something was happening at his butt. Two hands had begun to pull his ass cheeks apart and, for a moment, Devon felt cool air touch his virginal bud. Then, much to his surprise, a warm wet something swiped his pink rosebud once, twice, and a third time. That was all the warning Devon got before the thing hit his butthole hard and fast.

Devon squealed loudly; the tongue of the fifth alien sliding several inches up his rectum while it's wet flesh rubbed sensually across his sphincter and anal walls. The feelings were like none other Devon had ever felt and his mind exploded with new knowledge. "AH! AH! AH!" he groaned as the rimming picked up pace. With a cock in his mouth and a tongue up his ass, Devon felt a bit woozy. While Devon didn't notice that his own three-inch boycock had stiffened considerably, the alien slurping his asshole did and it casually reached under him, grasped his stiffy, and began to wank him.

"OHH! OHH! OHH!" Devon shouted as the alien cock slid from his lips. The alien at his front began to chuckle, probably at his reaction, before quickly falling onto its back and sliding under him. It's dancing cock still slapped him in the face as Devon panted in pleasure but the alien had disappeared underneath him. The reason came a moment later when the alien behind him released his throbbing boner and the alien underneath latched it's membrane-mouth onto his boycock while it's cilia began to dance across his flesh. Devon felt incredible. The combination of the tongue up his ass and the mouth busily sucking his immature cocklett drove the poor boy wild. The alien cock found his lips again and Devon opened up instinctively, sucking the swollen flesh without thought.

A moment later, the other side of the room erupted in groans as the alien getting it's cock sucked by Darla bellowed in climax while Darla, her ass and cunny getting drilled by long alien tongues, screamed in her own earthshattering orgasm.

Devon released the cock in his mouth as his orgasm crashed into him, the pleasure forcing him to arch his back slightly and scream, " OH YES! OH OH YES! OH!" The alien he was sucking, apparently close to it's own climax, suddenly grasped its cock and frisked it. Up and down once. Up and down twice. Up and down three times. BAM! The alien dick erupted a torrent of deep blue cum right into Devon's face as the boy continued to moan through his dry kiddy-cum. Several of the blasts hit him directly in the mouth and the sweet taste of blueberries and butterscotch swept over his taste buds all while the tongue up his behind retreated.

The sounds of climax were retreating and the room was filled with the heavy panting of the two older aliens, Darla, and Devon. But things weren't finished. Without warning, Devon was lifted up by his midsection by the alien who'd been tonguing his ass and he was quickly pulled across the room. Blinking rapidly at the pace, Devon spotted Darla being pulled up as well. In only a matter of moments, Devon found himself hovering above a seat as the alien settled under him, Devon's back to the aliens chest. Glancing under him, Devon could see his new reality: the alien's cock, all four inches of it, was pointed straight up and his recently wetted and loosened asshole was hovering only a few centimeters above its gleaming brown gland.

A swift and unexpected force pulled him down hard and his asshole, lined perfectly with the alien's member, resisted for only a heartbeat before the slick flesh parted his pink rosebud and seized his virginity. "AYEEEE" Devon squealed loudly in a dramatic display of pain, only to realize a moment later that, while the cock up his ass did hurt and it felt like a spear had just struck him, the pain he was expecting was considerably more than the pain he had received. "Oh! Ah! Hey! Stop! Stop! Slow! Easy! Please!" he began to grunt as the alien, it's hands firmly on his hips, bounced him up and down quickly; the alternating between cock impaling him and slipping out of his ass entirely.

The alien grunted and groaned as it fucked him vigorously and, for a short time, Devon's protested with his own grunts and groans and occasional yelps of pain. Then, oddly enough, the pain seemed to disappear and a new and strange sort of pleasure took its place. Whereas one moment he was dreading the downward thrust that would send four inches of alien cock up his boypussy, the next moment had him groaning in excited expectation of the flesh being plowed into his bunghole.

"OH!" "OHH!!" "YEAH!" "HARDER" "HARDER!" "HARDER!!!!"

So lost in his own pleasures, Devon didn't recognize the wails of his sister for quite some time. When her loud and tortuous screams finally broke through his mental barrier, his eyes shot up in fear that she was being hurt. Looking over his shoulder and taking a moment to really listen, Devon groaned at the sight of his sister in the throes of climax, not pain. On a couch nearly behind him, Devon saw that the two aliens that had been using their tongues on Darla now had her sandwiched between them. One, the bigger of the two, was lying on his back with his cock rapidly jackhammering Darla's pussy while her head rested on his chest and her mouth emitted a series of continuous moans. The smallest alien was behind her, his own cock pounding just as enthusiastically in time with his older brother into what Devon had to believe was Darla's own asshole. The two alien brothers, in sync while pounding Darla's cunt and ass, were leading her through a long and intense climax.

The alien fucking Devon must have wanted to watch the show because, in one quick motion, Devon found himself with his stomach pressed against the couch and his head facing his sister while the alien behind him, without loosing a beat, began to rabbit-fuck him deeply while cheering on his brothers. This new angle posed a problem for Devon because his small cock was suddenly trapped underneath him and rubbing furiously over the leather of the furniture. Just as his mind made the connection that his cock was suddenly getting stimulated every time the alien thrust into him, the alien's cock hit the perfect angle and something went supernova deep inside Devon's bottom.

"OHHHHH!!!!!" "AYEEEEEE!!!!!" "NOOOO!!!!!!!" "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The boy wailed with each lunge, the alien's cock sawing repeatedly over his prostate and the force of each thrust driving his rigid little boyboner across the supple leather couch. That, coupled with the sight of his sister taking two cocks and shivering in an intense orgasm of her own sent Devon off, the poor boy not understanding where the extreme pleasure in his ass was coming from and doing all he could to hold on for dear life. Unlike any other previous climax, this tsunami bloomed like a nuclear device inside Devon's bowels, sweeping into his cock and balls before the whole eruption rushed through his body towards his brain. He came, a few watery drops of clear boycum wetting the couch as his anal muscles contracted violently and a scream tore from his throat. Even Darla, her own stupor all but impenetrable, spared a moment to glance at her brother as he shook violently in orgasm and the alien fucking him filled his ass with potent alien seed.

...

That first day with the five alien brothers didn't end there. Devon had four more orgasm over the course of five hours. Darla had six. Each one of them was fucked in every orifice repeatedly by every one of the brothers and was covered in alien spunk by the end of the night. The aliens were insatiable and the twins, exhausted as the brothers geared up for round ten, were immensely grateful when the older female came back and forced her offspring to take a break and take care of their slaves.

...

For three years Devon and Darla lived with Ta'shngat and her boys. In that time, they were always within arms reach and never strayed to far from the horny cocks of the five randy males. Sex was nearly constant and hours would pass with Devon and Darla being passed around from alien teen to alien teen. Since the boys now had a regular sexual release, they calmed down considerably and, because the twins were so well behaved, they often accompanied the family on outings allowing Devon and Darla to see many unbelievable sights. A new city every few nights. Landmarks and wonders. Continents and space stations. Devon and Darla observed many parts of the Empire. Throughout it all, they listened carefully when Ta'shngat or the boys would discuss anything related to the Empire. Weather, culture, geography, politics - they absorbed it all for future use.

It was quite a time for Devon and Darla sexually as well. They learned how to suck cock as if it was highest art and came to enjoy the blueberry and butterscotch flavor of aliens cum. Devon found he loved getting assfucked and, when the alien males realized what his prostate was for, they took great delight in jackhammering him to incredible cums while his straining cock remained untouched. Darla enjoyed the buttfuckings as well, but her preference was always a nice juicy cock up her always-wet pussy. And when the boys double-teamed her - even better! Darla's high-pitched climaxes filled hotel room after hotel room after hotel room.

The alien males, meanwhile, came to enjoy eating out Darla's dripping pussy and nibbling at her stiff and aching clit. They also became enthralled with Devon's pearly white semen and drank it down like it was the nectar of the gods while they suckled his aching cock and he cried out in ecstasy. All five males also became experts at rimming the twins and many evenings were spent with the twins on their backs and thick alien tongues sawing vigorously at their assholes. Long enough to reach his prostate, the males even had a competition going as to who could make their male slave cum the fastest simply by tonguing that sensitive knot.

Puberty bloomed during that time for both Devon and Darla. Devon began to fill out into a young man as Darla's feminine curves became more apparent. Both grew pubic hair but the aliens, finding it slightly offensive, took them in for treatment and had all the hair below their eyebrows permanently removed. Still, the twins grew in size and strength while their respective genitals became fully functional. The first time Darla had her period was a shock for all but it only took the alien doctor a short time to discover what was going on and put her on medication that would eliminate her cycles. The alien brothers also continued to grow, their own cocks getting larger as the years past. Thus, Devon and Darla became used to larger and larger cocks in their respective orifices.

By the time Devon and Darla were thirteen, their owners, while still incredibly sexual, had begun to find permanent mates (thanks to Ta'shngat) and, when a party very interested in purchasing the twins approached Ta'shngat, she decided it was time to part with them.

............

Part 4: Old-timers Oscillations

Qookla Nimm'ee was a geneticist by profession. A rather talented one, truth be told. On the side, Qookla Nimm'ee liked to dabble in a wide variety of hobbies and always kept his mind open when presented with unique opportunities. So, when the frontier ship he briefly served on captured two human children several years earlier, Qookla Nimm'ee decided this was an opportunity and removed a bit of the children's genetic material for personal study. It wasn't long before he found a use for that material.

There were individuals scattered throughout the Empire that were interested in having sexual relations with humans but, as the Empire rarely encountered the species, laying one's hands on a human was relatively difficult. After Qookla Nimm'ee made some discreet inquiries, however, he was pleasantly surprised to learn that many of those individuals would be willing to back a small private cloning operation so as to get access to the flesh they were so interested in acquiring. Shortly thereafter, Nimm'ee Enterprises was founded.

Qookla Nimm'ee's operation went as follows. First, he would take an order from a customer as to the type of human they wanted. Male? Female? Both? Age? Young? Old? Certain modifications? Second, he would insert the children's DNA into a growth tank and modify the settings so as to get the desired result. In five months, he would have that human clone floating in a tank - gender, age, and modification appropriate. Finally, he would insert specific programing into the clones brain so it could function normally. This usually, but not always, included a detailed understanding of the language of the Empire so the clone, once sent to their new owner, could follow orders.

Business was good. He didn't sell an overwhelming amount of humans but did fill several hundred orders over the years for a wide variety of individuals willing to pay the large sums he charged. It wasn't until he got a strange request that Qookla Nimm'ee seized upon another opportunity. One of his customers wanted to rent the original twins for a few days and wanted to know if he could provide that service. Shortly thereafter, Qookla Nimm'ee found and purchased Devon and Darla.

Mindful that the human twins could not speak the language of the Empire (or so he thought), Qookla Nimm'ee thought it would be best to install a small neural port into each of the children where he could download the client's request for the upcoming rental period. That way, the children would know what they needed to do when they arrived and what would be expected of them throughout their stay. After prepping both children thoroughly, Qookla Nimm'ee personally escorted them to a nearby planet and dropped them off with their first client.

...

Darla shivered in excitement and could tell Devon felt the same way. Seven hours ago, their new owner had removed their bands and, for the first time in six years, Darla and Devon could walk and grab and move around on their own accord. Expecting it to be difficult, she was pleased to discover he limbs worked perfectly fine and it only took a few minutes to readjust. Darla knew this was temporary, as this client that had rented them (or so the thing in her brain said) wanted them as normal as possible. Still, she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity to enjoy this feeling of freedom.

She and her brother were in a large cabin aboard a yacht waiting for their clones to arrive. According to the information in her brain, Darla023 and Devon023 were nineteen years old and had lived here in this home for the past four years. Their owners, an elderly couple, didn't actually have sex with them and preferred, believe it or not, to watch them have sex with each other. Thus, Darla023 and Devon023 were lovers. To facilitate an easy relationship between the clones and the old aliens, the clones were programed to understand their owners language and, besides having sex, did all the housework and generally assisted their owners with whenever was necessary. Now, though, the clones had become like family and the elderly couple thought it would be fun to allow them to have sex with their progenitors. Hence, the arrival of Darla and Devon. The strange part of the whole thing was that the elderly couple, as well as a few of their friends, were casually sitting around the room in a variety of comfortable chairs, chatting quietly and snacking on refreshments. They wanted to see the action up close and personal and the audience made Darla somewhat uncomfortable. Behind them and through the large port window, Darla could see the water gently making waves as the twin suns began to sink lower.

"Devon" Darla began, "do you think..."

The door suddenly opened and two humans strode confidently inward, stopping just inside the doorway as if in shock. Their eyes were wide. Their mouths were agape. Darla felt as if she could relate - her own mouth was wide open and her eyes were having difficulty with what she was seeing. It was she and Devon, only older. The woman was lovely, tall and curvy. Her breasts were larger than Darla's and her face, while familiar, was different. Perhaps, Darla thought for a moment, the fact that this Darla023 was nineteen and she was only thirteen really made a difference. Devon023 was also tall and very handsome, his body toned and his penis clearly several inches bigger than Devon's own four inches. Darla and Devon spared a moment to look at each other and Darla could tell that Devon was just as shocked at seeing what they would look like in six years as she was. When she turned back, Darla received a second surprise.

Darla023 and Devon023 had obviously gotten over their shock at seeing their younger selves because their faces were awash with a hungry lust. Their eyes, just a moment ago seemingly so human, were now animalistic in their desire for the young flesh in front of them. Darla inhaled sharply. The change was disturbing. The two clones gave a swift look around the room and, as they made eye contact with the elderly man, their owner Darla supposed, some mysterious command must have been given because the two clones rapidly crossed the room and pushed she and her brother onto the bed, with Devon023 getting on top of her while Darla023 slid between her brothers legs.

"Hey" Darla began to protest before her voice was cut off by Devon023's tongue, being shoved violently into her mouth. The assault was so fast, Darla didn't have time to react and, as the larger clone suddenly pulled her legs apart, Darla could only brace herself. Suddenly, his erect cock was at her pussy and Darla grunted as he slid deep inside her. "OH" she moaned around his probing tongue, the entrance rough but not uncomfortable. For a moment, Devon023 remained still. Then, he pulled almost all the way out, only the tip of his six inches staying inside of her, before burring himself deep into her now wet cunt.

He began to fuck her in earnest and Darla, the familiar feelings of sex sweeping through her, submitted to the fast fucking. His tongue slid from her lips and he hunched over, grasping her left breast in his hand while he began to nibble at her right nipple. Darla moaned and, a moment later, a grunt from the side drew her attention. Her own clone was busily going down on her brother and Devon seemed to love it. As she watched, Darla023 leapt up and, before her brother could even gasp, straddled his erection between her legs and thrust herself downward, impaling herself on his stiff member. Both Darla023 and Devon gasped, and Darla swore she heard a spike in the buzz of conversation throughout the room.

Incredibly horny by this point, Darla decided to ignore the audience and turned back to her clone lover with the intent of riding his powerful thrusts. For several minutes, the four of them grunted and snorted and moaned as the two clones seemed hell-bent on satisfying their wild needs. Then, just as Darla felt herself nearing climax, Devon023 pulled out from her and pushed her back onto the bed as he got to his feet. Confused, Darla watched as her own clone similarly dismounted her bewildered brother. The clones looked at each other and, as if they had choreographed it, stepped casually around each other to stand in front of their younger selves.

Devon023 acted first, grabbing Devon by the ankle and pulling the thirteen-year-old towards him. As Darla and Darla023 watched, Devon023 grabbed her brother by the hips and spun him around, pulling the obviously startled youngster to his hands and knees at the edge of the bed before stepping forward. Then, with a mighty lunge, he thrust his dripping cock hilt deep into Devon's exposed asshole. Devon, no stranger to getting fucked, grunted as his older self began to pound him hard. A moment later, Devon023 reach under Devon and, grasping the boy's hard tool in one hand, began to pump the now moaning Devon in time with his anal jackhammering.

It was at that moment that Darla felt a body against hers and, as her focus came back, she realized that Darla023 had slithered up her body and swung her legs over Darla's head. A moment later, Darla felt her clone's tongue bury itself deep in her dripping sex as her older self casually began to rub Darla's clit with an obviously talented thumb. "Oooohhhhh" Darla moaned for a moment, overcome with the nice feelings of a human tongue probing her puffy wet cunny. Looking up, Darla realized that Darla023's own dripping wet snatch was only inches from her face and Darla, overcome with lust, dove forward. Though she'd never given any thought to shoving her tongue inside a woman before, Darla attacked he clone's hot flesh with a vigor matched only by Darla023's own passion for the young pussy she was busily eating out.

Devon screamed "AAAHHHHEEEEEE" a moment later and Darla knew he was spurting his boyish load into the hand that was busily wanking him. A half second later, a loud grunt told her that Devon023 had just blown his own load up the younger boy's ass. That thought, her brother getting fucked by his older self, sent Darla over the edge and she began to quiver violently, the powerful orgasmic feelings sweeping through he flexing pussy and the aggressive fingers that were busy tweaking her throbbing clitoris. That must have done it for Darla023 because, a moment later, the older clone began to shake in her own violent climax and Darla's mouth was flooded with the sweet and salty flavor of her brother's pre-cum mixed with her older self's hot pussy juices.

Then Darla heard a light applause.

...

"I don't get it" Devon142 said obstinately, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Me neither" echoed Darla142.

Devon covered his face with his hands in frustration. For the past two hours, he and his sister had been sitting in this large bedroom with their nine-year-old clones, Devon142 and Darla142, and had been trying to get the youngsters to understand their current situation. The children, perhaps because what they were being told had no concrete basis in reality, were not receptive to the information and had proved a difficult challenge for the thirteen-year-old twins.

Devon and Darla had arrived in this luxurious lunar station only a short time earlier and had been confronted with their second assignment: the clones were entirely virginal and their owner wanted a video of their first sexual experience before he began pimping them out. Working off the concept that the video would be more popular if it showed his clones having sex with their progenitors, he contacted Qookla Nimm'ee who promptly sent Devon and Darla. The problem, of course, was that the clones had arrived at the station a mere day before Devon and Darla and their memories had been copied from the DNA used to create them. Thus, the last thing Devon142 and Darla142 remembered was being seven-years-old and being taken from their ship.

And now, Devon mused, they were being told they were biologically nine-year-old clones and that they would be having their first sexual experiences with the two teenagers from whom they were cloned. "This is a mess..." Devon said quietly to himself, though Darla nodded along.

Devon shifted uncomfortably. When he first saw the clones, he had found, to his surprise, a developing arousal and was confused as to why he felt so horny when looking at the children. When he began to picture what he would do to them (though Devon actually didn't know what he would be told to do and thus his imagination was left to wander), Devon had needed to sit down and cross his legs to minimize his stiff boner. When he and Darla, in painstaking detail, had gone over the birds and the bees with the two nine-year-olds and had explained everything they knew about sex, Devon had to bite his lip and sit on his hands to keep from jumping the kids then and there. And Devon, always perceptive, had noticed his sister was aroused as well. Was this how the older clones on their first assignment felt when they looked at he and Darla? Why?

Suddenly, a single chime sounded from the ether and Devon and Darla looked at each other. Their orders had been not to do anything sexual with their clones until the first chime and further instructions would be given. Now, Devon knew what he needed to do.

Cognizant that he was being filmed, Devon slowly stood up while his throbbing erection bounced stiffly from his body and he began to approach Devon142. Out of the corner of his eye, Devon watched Darla approach her own clone. The youngsters, sitting on the opposite bed, cowered down slightly, unsure of what was about to occur despite having been told not an hour ago all about the basics of sex. Slipping to his knees at the edge of the bed, Devon's hands shot out and grasped Devon142's knees, steadying the quivering child before slowly sliding up the boy's thighs. With only a slight amount of pressure, Devon slid his fingers down and began to pull the boy's scrawny legs apart, his ballsack hanging loosely and his penis, looking so familiar to Devon, soft as a noodle. Devon pushed his face forward and ran his lips over Devon142's cocklett, letting the warmth of his breath tease the child. Devon142 gave a quiet moan and his cock began to stir.

Devon quickly hooked the back of Devon142's knees and pulled upward, shifting the boy slightly as his knees approached his chest. A moment later, Devon dove downward, his tongue lapping greedily across the boy's pink asshole.

"Oh Devon! Oh stop! That feels so weird!" Devon142 gasped, his high-pitched voice throaty. Devon didn't stop. Instead, he began to attack the asshole with his tongue, knowing that the boy would have many things up that asshole soon enough.

"EE! EE! OH!" Sounds next to Devon gave him a moments pause and, glancing over, he saw that Darla was busily working on the asshole of Darla142 as well, though Darla was using her right hand to slowly tease the younger girl's wet cunt while Darla's right hand was busy fingering herself.

"Good idea" thought Devon as he reached down and began to stroke himself, his right hand slithering up Devon142's thigh and finding his stiffy. Taking that stiffy in hand, Devon began to jack both he and his clone off in rhythm before diving back between the boy's parted ass and lapping hungrily at the quivering asshole.

The clones began to moan in earnest, their bodies obviously unused to the sexual pleasure being generated by the talented thirteen-year-olds. For several minutes, Devon dug his tongue deep into Devon142's asshole and wanked nthe kid vigorously, listening to the boy groan and whine and feeling the boy wriggle around in delight. To his left, Devon caught small glances of his sister doing the same thing to the younger girl and together, the twin clones began to hum in pre-orgasm.

"Darla! Something feels funny!" grunted Darla142 all of a sudden.

"AH! AH! Devon! Devon! I think! The Ogams! I think I! AH! AH!" cried Devon142 all of a sudden.

Devon moved quickly, his face leaving the wet trembling asshole for the throbbing boyboner as the kid's orgasm nearly arrived. Using two fingers, conveniently covered in his own pre-cum, Devon shoved the slick digits deep into Devon142's ass just as he engulfed the kids taut cock, the surprise anal invasion and oral assault sending Devon142 into overload.

"NO! NO! UGH! UGHH!! OHH!!! AAHH!!!" the kid grunted and snorted, his body shaking violently as his climax ripped through him and his ass muscles spasming around Devon's jackhammering fingers.

"AYEEEEEEE" came Darla142's scream a moment later, her voice cracking as her orgasm blossomed. Devon saw Darla roughly pumping her own fingers in and out of the girl's ass as she tongued the youngster's wet pussy energetically, the repeated yelps making Devon think that the girl's clit was being ruthlessly assaulted.

Suddenly, the urge to cum hit Devon hard and, standing up, he leaned over the still shaking Devon142 and began sucking the boy's teat while busily frisking himself with the hand that had been buried in the boy's ass. It only took three pumps and Devon was blowing his load all over Devon142's hairless cock and balls, the teens thick cum coating the younger boys spit covered pelvis as he moaned at the beloved feeling of shooting his load.

A grunt to the side confirmed that Darla herself was cumming, though Devon, his lips locked on the pliant nine-year-old nipple, didn't look over.

Sitting back on the other bed in triumph, Devon surveyed the scene. Devon142 was a mess, his hair damp and his body covered in sweat and Devon's cum. The boy's cock, which was now half erect, was still throbbing in small aftershocks. Darla142 seemed in a similar state - her pussy lips were obviously soaked and puffy while her own body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Devon smiled. Glancing at his sister, Devon could tell that Darla had enjoyed herself just as he had and, as the two made eye contact, it became obvious that both were ready for another round. Licking his lips, Devon sat up.

Another chime ended his hope for another round as Devon knew, thanks to the orders in his head, that it was time for he and Darla to go. The twins sighed and stood, looking down at the sexed-up children in front of them. Unsure what else to do and knowing he and his sister needed to vacate the room as soon as possible (the orders were quite clear that they were to leave), Devon took a deep breath, smiled, and said "good luck." Turning sharply, Devon and Darla headed to the door.

The orders said keep walking and that is what Devon and Darla did. They kept walking when they wanted to stay and have another go with their clones. They kept walking when the youngsters cried out for them to stop because they had more questions and wanted to know where they were going and if they'd be back. They kept walking when the door opened and nine large male aliens sporting huge erections sauntered in. They kept walking when the door closed behind them and their clones were introduced to their first round of clients.

...

For three years, Devon and Darla were rented out to various interested parties. Though some simply wanted to have sex with the twins themselves, many of these parties already owned clones of the twins and found creative ways for the twins to interact with their clones. Festivals. Private shows. A family dinner. There were a wide variety of opportunities to see the originals and the copies involved in sexual escapades and many aliens paid good money for that privilege. Sometimes the interactions were rather vanilla. Sometimes they were not.

At age fourteen, Darla was sent to a planet where she had to service seven clones of her brother. The problem, she discovered, was that these clones had been genetically engineered to serve as pack animals and the lower halves of the boys looked more like that of a horse than a human. Still, Darla did her duty and spent two hours in a barn, ankle deep in boy/animal shit, while she studiously blew the mute clones of her brother. She did tease Devon quite a bit when she got back about the fact that his clones' penises were nearly three times longer than his and Devon's embarrassment was satisfaction enough for the tired girl.

Devon, a year later, spent two days with four of his clones and the rather horny older alien who owned them. These clones, biologically aged twelve, were engineered to have vaginas instead of penises and Devon was shocked to discover that these boys loved taking his teenage cock up their tight cunts while the older alien took them from behind. Devon was quite perturbed when the boys, his cock plowing their pussies and the alien's cock sawing at their assholes, would quiver, gasp, and pass out from the intensity of their orgasms. He didn't tell Darla much about that particular assignment.

Though the twins had previously traveled all across the Empire, these three years provided them an opportunity to really interact with their surroundings. Moreover, since they were rarely put in their bands anymore, they found they had access to the technology around them. Qookla Nimm'ee didn't mind, figuring that the human children couldn't get into any trouble as they didn't understand any of the technology anyway. Thus, he usually left the holo-vids on and Darla and Devon were able to fill gaps in their knowledge about the alien Empire.

Qookla Nimm'ee was in a major shuttle accident and died when Darla and Devon were sixteen. His distant family, having little interest in the business, closed down Nimm'ee Enterprises and sold Darla and Devon to the first party to make an offer; a private buyer who offered a small amount just after the family announced they were selling the twins. They would almost immediately regret that hasty sale, of course, because many parties came forward in the days that followed and offered considerably larger amounts for the much-desired humans.

Two days later, Devon and Darla found themselves traveling across the Empire to become the stars in an exotic and privately run animal park.

.........

Part 5: Meeting My Maker

Perhaps it was careless maintenance on the part of the shuttle crew. Perhaps it was good fortune smiling on Devon and Darla at last. Perhaps it was simply dumb luck. Whatever it was, when the pilot of the small cargo vessel attempted to dump some trash out of the forward airlock and a mechanical malfunction ended up jettisoning he and his two crewmates into the cold blackness of space before closing and re-pressurizing the cabin, Devon and Darla seized upon the idea that freedom was within their reach. Having been in the rear of the vessel at the time, asleep in the crew bunks after a vigorous night with their three jailors, the twins discovered to their amazement that they were alone on an interstellar vessel.

They went to work immediately. Studying the flight and navigation controls. Learning about the communications and engineering terminals. Searching through the database for... Earth. Yes! There it was! Earth!

It was far, no doubt. Several weeks worth of travel. However, since the crew manifest now totaled zero, the twins decided they had enough supplies to make the journey. After spending nearly a day floating dead in space, Darla powered up the engines and Devon entered the coordinates of their final destination. The ship moved forward slowly, picking up speed as it turned gracefully in the darkness before the engines kicked in and the ship began speeding toward a distant point of light.

The twins arrived in Human space twenty-four days later.

They landed in Lincoln, Nebraska to the cheering of thousands and the welcoming arms of their paternal aunt and uncle.

They sat through meetings and strategy sessions and therapy.

They provided a detailed account of every aspect of the alien Empire of which they could remember. Society. Technology. Commerce. Politics. Military. Language. Anything and everything they learned during their long captivity.

Three years later, the United Earth Fleet overwhelmed the Empire, crushing all resistance and eventually accepting the aliens' unconditional surrender. Devon and Darla were appointed the leaders of the subdued Empire and spent the rest of their lives working towards the betterment of human and alien alike. By the time they died of old age, comfortable and happy, the human race had become the most powerful species in the galaxy.


End file.
